Kids, Toy clowns and Vampires
by Vampire2016
Summary: AU. OOC. When the girls get turned into five year old's what will the they do. A toy they used to play with as kids turns them back into kids. How? Bonnie cast a spell when she was five and didn't know she was a witch. Full summary inside. Bamon, Stelena, Klaroline, Meredith and Matt. Put as Bonnie and Elena G. but really all from both book and show
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Summery :**

**Three Vampire diaries girls turn into little kids but keep there memory's. How will the guys act when there girlfriends turn into five year olds again. Can they get Matt's help as to taking care of them. Will they be able to get Slapy to turn them back or will they have to do it themselves. Or be stuck as kids forever.**

**Explanation:**

**I like how all the girls stay friends in the TV show but I don't like how they changed the people so here is a crossover. It's my own little world. In the TV show I am a huge Delena Fan but in the books I was a Bamon and Stelena fan so I'm taking those two pairings for this. And Meredith will be with the girls like in the books but Caroline like in the Show. Bonnie will be Bonnie in the Books. But the guys will be like in the show. Except Damon will be with book Bonnie. And Klaus and Caroline are together. Matt will be with Meredith. Takes place in the TV Shows places and some I make up.**

**I truly hope you guys will like this. But if you don't I will understand.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter One

All of the girls were at the Gilbert house going through Elena's clothes to see if there were any she didn't wear anymore to take to the charity yard sale that the founders were throwing. So far they had found several Halloween costumes and and shoes to take but nothing normal.

"Why do you have so many Halloween costumes in your closet?" Caroline asked pulling out about the tenth Halloween costume.

"I really don't know. Most of them were costumes my mom used to let kids that couldn't buy costumes wear. They all just ended up in here." Elena said putting the costume in the box.

"Well at least Halloween is coming up soon so someone could probably use them." Bonnie said from inside the closet.

"Your right. And I remember when we were little we would play dress up with all these costumes. Somehow Caroline always got one of the princess ones." Meredith said holding up a goddess costume that she remembered trying on when they were all 15.

"Yeah and you always were wearing a guy costume." Caroline said pulling out a prince charming costume and handing it to Meredith who laughed.

"Hey I remember wearing this. I was the prince Caroline was the princess and Elena was the queen and Bonnie what were you?" Meredith asked facing the closet where the red head popped her head out.

"I was a witch. What a coincident." Bonnie said pulling out the costume she had once trick or treated in.

"Yeah that is funny. Because you are a-" Caroline started but tripped over a shoe causing the other girls to laugh.

"Some vampire you are." Meredith said helping her up.

"I was talking and didn't see the shoe." Caroline said accepting the help.

"What ever. Anything else we should look through?" Elena said closing the box she had just put the last costume in.

"Um how about the old kid stuff we used to play with in the basement." Bonnie suggested earning nods in agreement.

With that they all left Elena's room and went to the basement. Finding that the light didn't work Caroline went and got a flashlight since she was the only one that could see in the dark. She walked across the room and turned on a flash light and handed it to Bonnie and then they found three more.

After looking around for ten minutes in the crowded basement they found several boxes of the old kids toys. That they used to play with. They took them all upstairs to sort through them in some light. That and the basement kind of creeps them all out. Putting the boxes down in the living room they start to sort through them to find stuff to take.

"Hey Bonnie isn't this yours." Elena said pulling out a book with a 'M' engraved on it.

"Yeah it is. It was my first spell book. But I always thought it was just a story book with scary pictures in it" Bonnie said standing up and walking over to the book.

"That book looks really old. Should you have been playing with it when we were little. I mean we could have totaled it." Meredith said seeing how old it looked.

"I know. But grams let me have it. She only told me what it really was when we were practicing magic. I've actually been looking for it." Bonnie said skimming the pages.

"You must have left it here when we were little and my mom just put it with the toys." Elena said continuing looking in the box.

"Yeah your right. I would have done that." Bonnie said looking at the book for a few more minutes when something caught her eye in one of the boxes. "Oh my gosh is that Slapy the clown?"

"Wow I haven't seen him in years." Meredith said pulling the clown out of the box.

"Remember when we were learning to read and we thought we saw Slapy glow. Because I had been reading something in the book out loud." Bonnie said laughing at how silly they were then she stopped and looked at the book along with the other girls.

"Oh no. We thought we saw Slapy glow when you read something out of your spell book." Elena said eyes going wide.

"And your really a witch." Caroline said looking scared.

"I think we really did see Slapy glow." Meredith said looking at the clown in her hand.

"Um do you guys remember what page I read from." Bonnie asked gulping hoping they didn't do anything to serious.

"Oh I remember what page you read from." Said a laughing voice in Meredith's arms.

"Meredith please tell me you said." Elena said hopefully.

"No I didn't I think Slapy did." Meredith said dropping Slapy and running to the other girls. All the girls hugged each other and looked and the clown toy on the floor that was standing itself up.

"I really missed you girls. Don't you wanna play?" Slapy asked in a his laughing voice.

"Not really." They all said sounding scared.

"Well that's to bad. Because I do wanna play and since your no fun as big kids I guess you will have to be little kids again." Slapy said scaring the girls. And he started to mumble something in a magic tongue.

"He's casting a spell." Was all Bonnie was able to get out before all of the girls vision went blurry and they passed out.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it. It's my first crossover. but it's between The Vampire Diaries and The Vampire Diaries. So it's not a crossover in a way. But i hope you liked it and yes Slapy is creepy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi um i hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas for a new title for my story please review or PM me. I would be really grateful. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter Two

As the girls woke they noticed that there friends were gone or so it appeared. Once they all woke up they looked at each other and saw that they had been changed into five year olds. The age they played with Slapy. They all had on different clothes as well as them being younger,

Elena now had one green knee length dress and pigtails that were held up by two green ribbons. Compared to the outfit she had on which was shorts and a tank top and a ponytail.

Caroline had on a blue T-shirt and a black skirt, with her blonde hair braided and tied with a blue bow. No longer wearing her outfit that had matched all of the others.

Meredith had a white sundress that was knee length, with pigtails on top of her head.

Bonnie had pink dress shirt and a black dress skirt with her curly red hair down.

"What happened?" Little Elena asked looking at her now five year old friends and herself.

"I think when I cast the spell when I was little I made Slapy come to life. Giving him powers to." Bonnie said in her little kids voice.

"How can I be a five year old I'm a vampire for Christ sake." Caroline said throwing her little arms in the air.

"Slapy's Powers must have grown as time went by." Bonnie said looking around for the clown.

"What are you looking for?" Meredith asked in a quite voice.

"Slapy. He must have went to find something." Bonnie said still looking around.

"We need help." Meredith said sounding scared.

"It's ok Mere. We will get help." Caroline said walking over to her friend to comfort her.

"Elena were is the house phone?" Bonnie asked looking for the phone in the living room.

"In the Kitchen on the wall." Elena said sounding disappointed.

"We can't reach that high." Meredith said starting to suck her thumb.

"Now that we are five again we are going to get scared easy. So let's get the phone together." Bonnie said walking to the kitchen. With the others fallowing.

"Ok how do we get the phone down?" Caroline asked looking up at the phone.

"Get a chair. Like when we couldn't get in the cupboards. We would use the chair." Meredith said pointing to the chair. All of them together went and got the chair and pulled it up to the wall in front of the phone.

"Who are we going to call?" Elena asked not wondering how Stefan was going to react to her being five.

"Who's number do we have memorized?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"I have Klaus's number memorized. We can call him and he can get the other guys and get us help." Caroline said while climbing onto the chair.

"Hurry make the call." Bonnie said looking around for Slapy again.

"Ok I am." Caroline said dialing the number. On the third ring Klaus answered.

"Hello." Klaus said sounding tired.

"Klaus." Caroline said hoping he would recognize her.

"Yes this is Klaus. Who is this and how old are you?" Klaus asked on the other line.

"It's me Caroline. Us girls are in trouble. We got turned into little kids." Caroline said hoping he would believe her.

"How would you get turned into a little kid if you are a vampire?" Klaus asked not believing what he heard.

"Guys he doesn't believe me." Caroline said to the girls.

"Give me the phone." Meredith said holding her hand out. Caroline gave her the phone and climbed off the chair.

"Listen here mister. If you don't get to the Gilbert house fast. As soon as I'm my real age again I am going to Kick you ass." Meredith said sounding like a ticked off five year old who didn't get what she wanted.

"Meredith?" Klaus said shocked that she would sound so cute while threatening him.

"Yup it's me. And you were talking to Caroline a few seconds ago. Now hurry." Meredith said hanging up.

"That was rude." Caroline said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well it got his attention didn't it?" Meredith shot back.

"I think Slapy is coming back." Bonnie said from her spot.

"What do we do?" Meredith said running and hugging Caroline.

"Run outside!" Elena shouted. With that all of the girls ran to the front door but saw it had the child lock on it.

"How did the child lock get on the door?" Caroline asked sound scared now.

"We must have been asleep for a while." Bonnie said trying to open the door with no luck.

"Here let me try. I always used to open them when I was little." Meredith said and tried to open the door. "Stupid child lock."

"Bang on the door. Maybe someone will open it." Caroline said running into the door and banged on it.

"That's it. Caroline see if you can use your vampire strength." All of the girls shouted at once.

"Oh I forgot I was vampire." Caroline said and hit the door with super strength. "Not working."

"Bust the doorknob out." Elena said slowly. Caroline was about to when someone shouted from behind them.

"Who wants to play?" They heard Slapy yell from the basement.

"He's getting closer." They shouted stepping away from the door and away from the door that lead to the basement.

Then suddenly the door flew open and in came Klaus, Stefan and Damon. Who saw the four girls looking scared at the basement door. Then they heard foot steps coming up the stairs and all four girls gulped and turned to the guys with scared looks on there faces. While the guys had worried looks on theirs. The footsteps got closer and the guys just picked the girls up. Stefan grabbing Elena and Meredith. Klaus grabbing Caroline. Damon grabbing Bonnie.

They sped to the boarding house and put the girls on the couch and just looked at them. Not knowing how to process it.

"Before you ask, It's all Bonnie's fault." The three girls said pointing at their best friend.

"How rude. It's not my fault." Bonnie said defensively.

"Yes it is." Caroline said pointedly.

"You cast the spell." Elena shot.

"It was your idea to get the toys." Meredith said standing up and pointing at her.

"We all agreed to go through the toys. Yes I cast the spell but I was really five and had no clue what would happen. And it was Meredith who got Slapy out." Bonnie pointed out.

"Wait who and what is a Slapy?" Damon asked looking really confused.

"Slapy is a toy we all used to play with when we where little." Caroline said.

"To be exact we played with him when we were five. That being the reason we are five now." Elena Spat.

"And he is a Clown. And I have no idea how to turn him back into a normal toy. Or if he has to turn us back himself." Bonnie said looking down sad. She started to cry.

"Hey baby girl don't cry." Damon said moving over to comfort her like he would do with any crying five year old.

"Damon that is kind of cute." Stefan said looking at his brother taking care of the little crying Bonnie.

"Hey it is my instinct to comfort Bonnie and little kids. Sue me." Damon said as Bonnie stopped crying.

"Thank you Damon. I tired. Even though we have no clue how long we have been passed out." Bonnie said yawning.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Elena walk with me." Meredith said while doing a potty dance.

"Why can't you go by yourself?" Klaus asked sitting down.

"I'm scared of being alone right now. OK." Meredith said still doing her dance.

"Let's go. Don't pay any attention to them." Elena said grabbing her hand and walking them to the bathroom. Caroline had started doing her own potty dance and grabbed Bonnie off the couch and headed after them to go to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading. Please any ideas for a new title please tell me your suggestions. Also any ideas for a one shot i will take those to. I have slight writers block for a while and it is driving me crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter finally.**

* * *

Chapter Three

About three hours later everyone sat in the living room trying to find out how to fix the problem they had. How do they turn the girls back into teenagers? How long has Slappy been alive? What the hell is he up to?

"We need to find out what spell I cast when we were little so we can find out how to reverse it. Because I honestly don't remember." Bonnie said from her spot on the back of the chair Damon was occupying.

"So someone needs to get the spell book from my house." Elena said from Stefan's lap.

"And it has to be one of you guys, because well no one can really see us like this." Caroline said while playing with her hair and sitting next to Klaus on the couch.

"We better not go alone. If this 'toy' has powers we better have two people." Stefan said nodding.

"Someone should call Matt and tell him, not to go to the Gilbert house. He used to play with Slapy also." Meredith said from her spot on the floor near Elena and Stefan.

"We will call him on the way and tell him to come here. Klaus and I will go find the book since we are the strongest." Damon said standing up followed by Klaus.

"Be careful we don't know how much power Slapy has. Slapy has been in the basement for about thirteen years, with a spell book." Bonnie said as the two vampires walked to the door.

"Come on Bonnie, your family is too nice to have anything to scary in that spell book." Damon said as he and Klaus walked out the door to retrieve the book.

"Bonnie what's wrong you look paler than normal?" Stefan said setting Elena on the couch and walking over to Bonnie and kneeling in front of her.

"Half of that spell book is black magic. It was one of the first McCullough witches spell books. She spent half her life practicing good magic and the other half practicing black magic." Bonnie explained and with every word she became paler.

"Let me get this straight your grandmother let a five year old play with one of the oldest spell books in your family." Meredith almost shouted standing up.

"Yeah, my grandmother is kind of strange." Bonnie said nodding her head.

"Strange? How about crazy." Caroline is jumping up off the couch to start pacing.

Everyone that knew her grandmother nodded their heads in agreement and soon everyone was pacing. After about ten minutes Bonnie stopped pacing and laid down in the chair she had been sitting on the back of, and she fell asleep. Soon Caroline lay asleep on the couch with Meredith at the other end. Elena was the last to fall asleep out of the girls. Once all of the girls had fallen asleep Stefan went to the library and found some old spell books from over time that had been left in the care of the founding families. He took them back downstairs and started to look through them to see if anything could help. After looking through the books for thirty minutes Stefan started to worry about Damon and Klaus. They had been gone for almost an hour. He decided to look through the books more so he would stop worrying so much. About fifteen minutes later the front door opened and Damon and Klaus walked with a few scrapes and bruises that were quickly healing.

"What happened?" Stefan asked standing up and looking at the two other vampires.

"Stupid Clown," Was all Damon replied sounding out of breath, then he held up the spell book, "But we did find the spell book."

"That clown might be a toy but that thing was vicious. " Klaus said standing next to the couch that Caroline and Meredith were sleeping on.

"Of course the clown is vicious; half of that spell book is black magic." Stefan whispered causing all three of the men to look at the little Bonnies sleeping figure curled up in a ball on the chair.

"But she's so cute and innocent, how can she have a book that's half black magic?" Klaus said shocked about the young witches secret.

"How do you know this?" Damon asked his brother not taking his eyes of the small sleeping form.

"After you left, she explained that the book belonged to one of the first McCullough witches. She spent half of her life practicing good magic and the other half practicing black magic." Stefan said sitting on the arm of the small couch Elena was asleep on.

"So we have to go through this entire book to find out if the spell is good or black magic." Damon said holding up the book.

"We can take turns. You go first, Klaus can you help me go through these. They might be of some help to us." Stefan said holding up one of the books they had.

After an hour of going through the books from the boarding house and only a quarter of the way through Bonnies. Apparently Bonnie's family used to write in a language not many people knew, so half of the time was spent trying to find out what the words meant. All of the girls had woken up except for Bonnie who continued to sleep on.

"Do any of you know what half of this says? Because even I don't, and I am a thousand years old." Klaus said handing the girls Bonnie's book after failing to decipher it.

"No, but we should wake Bonnie up. This is the langue that is in a lot of the grimoire at her house hidden in the floor of her attic." Caroline said standing up and walking over to Bonnie.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake her up. Remember what she used to get like when we would wake her from a nap when were actually five." Meredith said causing Elena to shiver.

"Good point, Damon wake her up." Caroline said stepping away from bonnie. With Damon walking up to her and shaking her arm slightly.

"Come on Bonnie wake up," Damon said in a gentle voice hoping that would help her wake up in a better mood.

"I'm up now, stop that." Bonnie said pushing Damon's hand away as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Making everyone give her the 'aww isn't she adorable look'.

"Can you read this?" Elena asked handing Bonnie her book.

"Yes," Bonnie said looking at the book in her lap.

"Okay then, you are the only one of us that can. You look through the book and see if you can find anything. We will look through these." Damon said sitting on the floor leaning against the chair and opening another grimoire.


End file.
